


Liqueur chocolates and its effects

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also it's just a blowjob and a not-really handjob, BUT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, Established Relationship, I can't write porn, I'm Sorry, LESS THAN HALF OF THE STORY IS ACTUAL PORN HAHA, M/M, Never again, Sorry to disappoint, seriously, what have I done?, why am i even doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Tsukishima have a sleepover. Tsukki brings chocolates. 'Em chocolates contain alcohol. Guess who has low tolerance to said liquid? Kageyama. And so he eats them and is fucking horny. He makes Tsukki horny too. Yey!<br/>Yeah. Best description ever. I'm sorry, it's like nearly midnight here AND I CAN'T FUCKING WRITE PORN OKAY? Why am I even doing this. .-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liqueur chocolates and its effects

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, first time writing NSFW stuff. Like first time. Ever. I apologize for the horror you are about to experience because... Mm yeah. Erm, so like only less than half of the story is actual porn. xDD I was delaying the whole porn part and described everything and anything hahah~ Also, I had no idea what I was doing the entire time. ^^' OH ALSO, I'M AWARE THAT LIQUEUR CHOCOLATES HAVE REALLY LOW ALCOHOL LEVELS AND ALL BUT SHHH. JUST LET KAGS GET DRUNK. This is not edited or proof-read so please do pardon any mistakes. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I ASK OF YOU TO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE WORST PORN YOU HAVE EVER READ.

The doorbell rang as Kageyama went down the stairs two steps at a time. “Tsukishima.” He greeted as he opened the door. His boyfriend nodded back before walking in. He had a duffel bag containing comfortable sleeping clothes, a toothbrush, and a small dinosaur plushie the genius setter gifted him with on the blonde’s birthday. In one hand, he held a small paper bag. “Chocolates. My mom asked me to give them to you.”

 

Both their parents were well-informed about the two’s relationship and were pretty cool with it much to the two boys’ shock. They were prepared to enter a cold war with their parents, but it seemed that their mental preparation were unneeded.

 

The younger male closed the door after the taller entered the house and turned around only to receive a light, innocent peck on the lips. The two had became a couple only a few months back and were still relatively new towards the concept of being in a relationship. They mutually agreed on taking it slow.

 

“What was that for?” Kageyama asked, blush creeping up his face. Tsukishima shrugged, answering nonchalantly, “Just a kiss to celebrate our first sleepover.” “That’s stupid.” The shorter adolescent remarked, taking the paper bag from the glasses-wearing teenager before leading him further into his quaint two-storey house.

 

The two males decided to hold their first sleepover at Kageyama’s house due to two factors. Firstly, both his parents are out of town the entire week. This means that they will not be disturbed by nosy parents (or parents and a sibling in Tsukishima’s case) and will not have to sit through dinner while their family tells their significant other embarrassing stories of their life. Secondly, Tsukishima was not yet ready to show his boyfriend just how much he was into dinosaurs.

 

The host led his visitor towards his bedroom. “Place your bag wherever.” He said as he placed the bag of chocolates down on his desk. The blonde placed his bag in a corner right next to a volleyball.

 

“So, do you wanna eat first or bathe?” The younger male asked, leaning against the polished wooden desk. 

 

“Eat, I showered before coming here.” 

 

“I showered earlier too. Great minds think alike, huh.” The black haired male grinned, causing the other to have some crazy heart palpitations. It got even worse as he noticed that the younger was wearing the dinosaur hoodie he gave as a birthday present. Tsukishima knew that the genius setter wasn’t into dinosaurs, but when they went to the mall together, he saw Kageyama staring at said hoodie and the blonde knew he just had to buy it for him. Besides, the shorter male looked really cute in the article of clothing. 

 

“Anyways, take out or do you want me to cook?” 

 

“Do you wear an apron when you cook?” The middle blocker asked.

 

The younger male nodded hesitantly, “Why?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know, and I’d have your food over take out any day.”

 

~ 

 

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama hummed an unknown tune while expertly flipping over the omelette. The black haired male was making a simple omurice, a ‘simple’ dish that the blonde somehow manages to butcher up. Well, he never was great at cooking anyways. 

 

He made a mental note to buy a frilly pink apron for his boyfriend. He was currently wearing a plain, boring white apron as he plated the two dishes.

 

The setter was done cooking dinner in no time and they ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Once done, they stood side by side at the kitchen sink as Tsukishima washed the plates whilst Kageyama dried them and placed the kitchenware back into their proper places.

 

After they were finished, they went up to the younger male’s room. “What do you want to do now? I have plenty of movies if you wanna watch them. I recall seeing some dinosaur related movie in the shelf of a cabinet. Something park?” “Jurassic Park.” The middle blocker intercepted, eyes sparkling at the prospect of being able to see one of his favourite movies.

 

The black haired adolescent smiled at his adorable boyfriend, “Yeah, that. I’ll get it, just stay here.” The older male nodded and sat down on the bed as the setter went down, presumably to the living room or storage room to get the disc. The blonde surveyed the room. It was a pretty plain room and was surprisingly neat and tidy, though Kageyama probably cleaned it up before he came to make it look more presentable. 

 

Tsukishima snickered at the thought of opening his boyfriend’s wardrobe and seeing a bunch of junk stuffed in the furniture. He decided not to venture there though for obvious reasons - he didn't want to drown in his boyfriend’s pile of junk. He then got up from the bed and reached for the paper bag of chocolates on the polished desk. 

 

He unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. He could faintly taste the liquor present in the chocolate. It wasn’t particularly strong, in fact the chocolate was way more powerful, but the weak punch of the liquor was still there. It made for a rather tasty treat though - he could feel a slight warmth emanating from the orb as it made its way down his throat. He then heard footsteps and looked at the door only to see his boyfriend enter.

 

“Back, just gimme a sec while I setup the laptop.” Kageyama said, closing the bedroom door and walking towards his desk where a sleek looking laptop sat. He switched it on and waited for a couple of seconds before clicking several stuff and popping the disc in. “Scoot over.” He gestured, waiting for the blonde to shuffle to his right before crawling in bed with him.

 

The genius setter’s bed wasn’t particularly big, but it was roomy enough to fit the both of them though most of their body parts were in contact. The younger male could feel the body heat emanating from his boyfriend’s body, and he could not help but lean in a little closer.

 

“Wanna sit on my lap? We won’t be as cramped and plus we’ll get to cuddle.” The blonde suggested.

 

Kageyama voiced his agreement and crawled onto the taller male’s lap. He then covered both their bottom halves with the soft comforter. Once done, he settled down, placed the laptop on his lap and leaned against the middle blocker. 

 

The younger male pressed play and the movie started playing. He reached out to to grab the paper bag that was just slightly less than an arm’s length away. Digging into the bag, he grabbed a couple of chocolates. He unwrapped the first one and popped it into his mouth.

 

Almost immediately, the heat from the sweet treat seeped into his body, clouding and impeding his brain’s ability to function. “Does this contain alcohol… By any chance?” The black haired male asked, giggling a little as he unwrapped a second chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

 

Tsukishima blinked as his boyfriend popped yet another chocolate, probably his third chocolate, into his mouth. “Hey, Kageyama, are you getting drunk? Do you have a low tolerance for alcohol?” Said male giggled some more, face getting flushed with heat, “I don’t know. Maybe?” He then hiccupped a little, a tell tale sign that he was drunk.

 

The blonde sighed, taking away the rest of the chocolates from Kageyama. “Heyyy! Don’t take them away!” The genius setter whined, pouting petulantly. He attempted to reach for the paper bag that was raised above his head, but failed. “Tsukishimaaaaa!” 

 

The black haired male huffed out before pressing the pause on the laptop and putting it on his desk, fumbling ever so slightly. The middle blocker wanted to resume watching Jurassic Park, but by the look of things, his boyfriend needed him more.

 

“Give me the chocolates.” The younger male demanded, holding a hand out. The taller male arched an eyebrow before taking a chocolate out of the bag and exclaiming loudly, “Oh won’t you look at this chocolate. It’s the last one.” It was a lie of course, but Tsukishima figured that tricking Kageyama would be easier than hiding the entire stash of chocolates from him. He would pretend that the chocolate he was about to eat was the last one, hopefully convincing the younger male that there were no more chocolates. This should stop the genius setter from continuing his temper tantrum of sorts.

 

The blonde unwrapped the chocolate deftly before slipping it into his mouth. The shorter male furrowed his brow as if deep in thought before walking towards Tsukishima and straddling him. Said male opened his mouth, about to ask what his boyfriend was doing when all of a sudden his lips were enraptured in a kiss. 

 

Kageyama slipped his tongue into the older’s mouth and made its way to the chocolate. The glasses wearing male was stunned to say the least, and was completely frozen rendering the other male complete freedom to do what he wanted. The setter moaned as his tongue came in contact with the other’s. Tsukishima could not help but feel blood rushing south at the lewd sound and the touch of his boyfriend’s warm, wet organ.

 

The chocolate quickly melted with the additional heat provided by the shorter male’s tongue and Kageyama did a quick check to make sure there were no remaining traces of the liquored treat, moaning once again as his tongue met the other’s. This time, the blonde didn’t stay still. Instead he acted on pure instinct and quickly ‘wrestled’ against the younger’s.

 

The genius setter instantly gave way and a pleasured sound made its way out yet again, submitting to his dominant partner. The taller male darted his organ into Kageyama’s hot, wet cavern and left no corner unexplored. When they were running out of air they pulled apart, a trail of saliva connecting the gap in between them. “Fuck.” Tsukishima muttered out, a little out of breath. His boyfriend, however, was full out panting. His eyes were half-lidded, pupils dilated, and his mouth; slightly swollen. His cheeks were tinted a rosy red and…

 

The blonde then realised that the younger harboured the tell tale sign of arousal. Well, that makes the two of them then. His own pants were getting a little tight and uncomfortable where his hard-on was.

 

The adolescent on top leaned closer once more, this time putting his mouth right next to the older’s ear. “Hey Tsukishima,” His voice was low, raspy; and undeniably sexy as his hot breath hit the middle blocker’s ear, “Do you know what I do when I’m horny?” 

 

The glasses wearing teenager swallowed nervously, adam’s apple bobbing at the action. He croaked out a ‘what’. “I imagine that my hands are yours and I let them roam all over my body. I let them pinch my nipples, pull them as hard as they can. Then they go south.” Kageyama’s voice dropped an octave lower, the sound coming out of his sinful mouth becoming the literal manifestation of lust itself.

 

The genius setter paused for a moment, letting the blonde’s imagination go wild. Tsukishima could imagine the younger male doing said things, undoubtedly moaning like a little slut the whole time. He hissed as the bulge in his pants became more prominent, more painful, and ever more in need of liberation and release. 

 

The black haired male shivered as the taller male’s breath hit his neck. He could feel the bulge of his boyfriend’s becoming harder. “I visualize your hand tugging at my cock. Pulling hard and… Becoming hotter. Then, you thumb my slit, pushing me towards the edge. And just when I’m on the brink of orgasm, you stop. You won’t let me get my release. You ahh, deprive me of my orgasm.” He spoke as his breaths became pants once more. 

 

Kageyama was getting some sort of sexual gratification from spilling what he did to himself when he was needy. Tsukishima could tell because the other’s boner was as hard as can be. “Do you want me to do those naughty things to you?” He whispered, feeling a slight movement at where the setter’s hard-on lay.

 

“Yes. Oh fuck yes. My hands aren’t enough. I want yours.” The younger’s voice trembled, no doubt from anticipation. The willingness and eagerness the shorter exuberated cast all doubts the blonde had about performing sexual acts with his boyfriend.

 

“Strip.” He ordered, watching as the other shuddered at his commanding tone before complying. The black haired male took off his hoodie, tossing it to who knows where. They were both lost in their libidos, too far in to register anything else. He then got up from the bed and tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants, letting it drop to the floor in one swoop. 

 

The blonde lay back comfortably watching as his boyfriend thumbed the waistband of his boxers all the while biting his lips. He only pulled the tight fabric off by an inch before pausing, looking straight at the adolescent who was enjoying the show. The genius setter pulled it down by yet another inch again before stopping.

 

The middle blocker growled at the younger’s playful teasing. He motioned for the shorter male to come closer. The teenager obeyed and closed the short distance in between them. “When I say strip,” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth, grabbing onto the spandex fabric, “You strip.” He pulled the black garment down and let it pool at Kageyama’s feet.

 

The other shivered as his hot member came into contact with the cool air. “Tsu-Tsukishima.” He whined needily, wanting for his boyfriend to fulfill his wishes. “Since you were disobedient, I won’t give you what you want. But if you please me well enough, I may reconsider.” The blonde said, unbuckling his belt. “What do you want me to do? I’ll… I’ll do it.” The shorter male said, eyes flickering between the older teenager’s face and there.

 

The middle blocker unzipped his jeans and pulled both the denim fabric and undergarment off in one swift movement. He kicked the pile of clothes into a corner before pushing Kageyama down to his knees. “Suck.”

 

The setter allowed for an experimental lick, watching as his partner closed his eyes and hissed before grabbing ahold of black hair. He then opened his mouth wide before taking his boyfriend’s dick whole. He didn’t gag surprisingly, and merely observed the other’s reaction. He experimented a little, seeing which actions got the most pleasure out of the taller. 

 

Before long, Tsukishima got tired of Kageyama’s playing around and tugged at his hair, effectively conveying for him to get on with it. Almost immediately, the pressure increased as the submissive male hollowed his cheeks. The shorter male licked the underside of his throbbing member and the blonde could not help but let out a moan at that. 

 

“Fuck Kageyama. You’re so good at this. It’s as if you’ve done it before.” 

 

Kageyama paused.

 

“Oh? So you’ve done it before? You slut. You cock-loving whore.” Tsukishima drawled, making a mental note to ask his boyfriend whom he gave such services to later. The younger male let out a low, guttural moan at the filthy, sinful words that left his partner’s mouth. The vibration caused by the action served to only push the blonde towards his orgasm. 

 

“Fuck.” He swore, tugging onto the submissive male’s hair before thrusting into his mouth. The black haired adolescent gagged - the pleasurable vibrations caused the blonde to lose it. The tight, warm feeling in his stomach uncoiled and he released into his lover’s mouth.

 

“Do you want your reward now?” 

 

Kageyama downed the white, bitter cum in his mouth before nodding enthusiastically. “Please. Please touch me. Make me feel filthy all over.” His dick was twitching from excitement and by the look of things, the setter was close. Tsukishima crouched in front of his trembling boyfriend. Wrapping a hand around his partner’s arousal, all it took was for a long, hard pull before liquid squirted out. 

 

“Ah Tsukishima!” Kageyama let out a whine, one that was extremely needy as he rode out his orgasm.

 

The tone of the younger male’s voice instantaneously brought the blonde’s once soft cock hard again. 

 

“Do you want,” The taller male paused, swallowing nervously, “to go further?”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA YES, I ENDED IT LIKE THAT.  
> Expect a second part maybe? It'll be a hundred percent shorter and way way shittier.  
> Tbh, I ended it like that because I thought the fic was getting overly long and I really didn't know what to do with my impure mind anymore. Yeah, see you next time
> 
> Also, feel free to talk to me on my Tumblr. You can talk dirty to me, I really don't mind. BUT I'M ALL FOR TALKING PROMPTS!! <3 <3  
> http://liablackpandora.tumblr.com/


End file.
